Several challenges arise when attempting to deliver scalable and reliable content-on-demand. Updated configuration information should be available for the set top boxes that facilitate ordering, receiving, and rendering of the content. Information describing categories of available content, and individual titles, should be made available to the set top boxes in a scalable fashion. The system should also provide mechanisms to facilitate restriction of rated content, and to provide control over navigation of on-demand content.